<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Nurse! by SmolderingFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976957">Hello Nurse!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame'>SmolderingFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Stan Marsh, Costumes, Crossdressing, Doctors &amp; Physicians, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Married Couple, Nurses, One Shot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Kyle Broflovski, doctor kyle, nurse stan, spicing things up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle have been together for a long time and Stan decides they need to spice up their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello Nurse!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so, the new special was super cute and i loved nurse stan and doctor kyle. Naturally I had to make a smut using doctor and nurse costumes thanks to it. I hope you enjoy! I always feel like I'm not good at writing steamy sex scenes so hopefully it isn't too bad! </p><p>Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated! &lt;3</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle Broflovski was lucky; he had found love at a very young age. After years of silent longing, little glances, sexual fantasies, and other relationships, he had managed to win the heart of Stan Marsh. They were super best friends, they still were, but then they became boyfriends, and, right after high school they had become husbands.</p><p> </p><p>That was fifteen years ago. Fifteen years of marriage took its toll. Sure, they loved each other, shared kisses, scheduled sex nights, and promises not to finish a show without the other but…something was missing. It wasn’t really a secret. When they first got together the passion was there, it was burning hot. They would spend long nights between sticky sweaty sheets, basking in the afterglow of sex. They would make love in exciting places, try new positions, and always do something thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>After years and years together, passion fizzled out. It wasn’t anything bad or not expected it was just a bit…frustrating. Kyle was always busy at work. He had gotten a job as a doctor right out of med school, working late nights and long days. When he did his residency he barely even saw Stan and it took a toll on their marriage. But after years and years of work and ladder climbing he had become a very well respected cardiologist. Stan was a little freer in his work, taking on a part time job at some hoity toity boutique just to get out of the house. Kyle always told him he didn’t have to work; that he could easily provide for both of them, but, Stan wasn’t one to be a listless house husband.</p><p> </p><p>So, that was where they were, both thirty three, married for nearly half their lives, finding their comfortable marriage lacking the passion it once had.</p><p> </p><p>He was finishing up in one of the exam rooms. He had some difficult patients today and he was already in a foul mood. Pushing his glasses back up he sighed when he saw one of the medical assistants coming towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Broflovski? I just wanted to let you know your husband was in your office.” She said, taking the files from her boss. “I can file these so you can meet with him, if you want.” She offered.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle nodded his head. “Yes, that would be great, thank you.” He said. Stan rarely visited him at work. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. The only time Stan did visit him was when he was in trouble. Like he had forgotten some kind of dinner or event they were suppose to attend, or worse, forgetting a birthday or anniversary. He ran fingers through his beard and hoped all was well. Last thing he needed was an upset husband waiting for him in his office just to tear him apart.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his watch and sighed. He didn’t have any more appointments today so meeting with his husband shouldn’t be a big deal. He always wanted to give Stan his time, give him the attention he deserved, but, he was a workaholic and he wanted to give him the best he could. They were so poor when he was going to med school and Stan worked two jobs to support them, now; he wanted to return the favor, even if that meant working long hours and days.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way down to his office he couldn’t help but smile when he reached the door. He could smell Stan’s cologne oozing out of the door, L’Homme from Saint Laurent, his favorite. He had just bought him a bottle of it for their anniversary. When he moved to open the door he was treated with quite the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Well, to be fair, Stan was always a sight, an incredibly beautiful and handsome man, someone he still couldn’t believe he was married to. Maybe he didn’t tell him that enough… Well, that was besides the point right now, his husband, Stan Marsh-Broflovski was sitting on his desk looking like pure wank bank material.</p><p> </p><p>Stan was wearing what, could only be described as, a slutty nurse costume. A short white dress that hugged every bit of his gorgeous husband’s body, topped with a frilly little apron, complete with a little red heart appliqué, a white cross in the center of it. He even had red stiletto heels on and the little white cap! God he looked good! He could already feel his slacks starting to tent when Stan looked at him and flashed him a cute little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is running late, I thought doctors prided themselves on being on time.” Stan cooed, crossing one leg over the other, allowing a flash of a bright red thong that was barely hiding anything. He pursed his lips in a flirty manner and gently grabbed the toy stethoscope that was hanging around his neck, licking his lips and kicking his feet in a playful way.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle blinked a bit, feeling his glasses slip down his nose. Sure they had gotten kinky before, used costumes, outfits, roleplayed, but it had been quite awhile, and never at the workplace. He moved towards his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Stan, what’s going on?” He asked, only getting a laugh from the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Nurse Stan, and, I told you silly. I was checking your chart and someone is due for a check-up.” He cooed playfully. “As a doctor you should know how very important having an annual check-up is, honestly, I’m a bit disappointed in you, Doctor Broflovski.” He chided, going so far as to wag his finger. “So, you need to let me make sure everything is perfect and healthy.” He said, moving to jump off the desk, landing perfectly on his stilettos. “Would you be more comfortable with someone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle blinked a bit, trying to get his bearings. Honestly, he felt himself having a problem breathing, Stan had literally taken the wind right out of him. Goddamn! He knew Stan was gorgeous, but right now, he was a dream. He knew he would be a damn fool if he passed up this opportunity. Their sex life had been a bit stale and here was his husband all dolled up wanting to light it on fire again, the least he could do was enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments he managed to find his tongue. “You know I always prefer you as my nurse, for work and for my own health.” He said with a smile, watching as the brunette approached him, a naughty smile on red painted lips. “So, what would you like me to do? I know you only want what’s best for my me.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan smiled a bit. “Well, why don’t you hop up right here and let me take a look at everything. I would be such a bad nurse if I didn’t give my most thorough exam.” He said, moving to carelessly swipe papers off the desk. He knew Kyle was not a fan of such flagrant regard to organization, but, he’d deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle managed a smile, though the papers scattered everywhere made him want to twitch. He sat on top of the desk and watched as the brunette came over and pressed his hands against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a quick look at your heart, huh?” Stan said, nearly tearing open the button up shirt his husband was wearing. He couldn’t help but purr. God, he loved Kyle’s physique. He loved how tall he was, how built he was. He smiled as he ran hands over hard pectoral muscles, fingers tangling in tuffs of red chest hair. “Are you keeping up with your exercise?” He asked, taking the toy stethoscope and pressed it against the redhead’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do a lot of running for cardio and I have a weight set my husband got me for my birthday.” Kyle said, starting to get into it. He moved to place his hand over Stan’s smaller one, feeling the toy leave an impression on his skin. “That…and you know…bed room activities.” He purred.</p><p> </p><p>Stan smiled a bit. “Your husband sounds like a very lucky man.” He said, managing to run a finger slowly down Kyle’s chest to lead down to where his belt was. “Do you mind?"</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but, I think a trained professional such as yourself would be best at undressing a patient.” Kyle said, moving to take his glasses off and leaning back. “So, go ahead and get to it. I don’t have to tell you that, as a doctor, I’m a very busy man and I don’t have a lot of time to waste.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re always busy, always working, not taking care of your needs…your physical needs.” Stan said, moving to undo his belt and slip it out of the loops. He carelessly tossed it aside and moved to start unzipping his lover’s slacks. “Do you need help with your little boxers too?”</p><p> </p><p>“If my insurance will pay for it.” Kyle said in a coy tone. “So go ahead.” He added, moving to lean back on the desk so his husband could get the boxer briefs off of him. By now he was fully erect; hardly being able to stand the teasing Stan was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone is bossy.” Stan teased, slipping the underwear off and smiling at the large member that awaited him. He couldn’t help but blush a bit. It had been awhile since they had done anything and he nearly forgot how big his lover was, big and thick… He felt his cheeks warm up a bit only for Kyle to laugh a bit and sit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Nurse? You look a bit flushed.” Kyle said, moving to sit up and grab Stan by his wrist, pulling him close. He put a hand on the brunette’s forehead and smiled a bit. “In fact, you’re pretty warm. I know this is my physical, but, I would be remiss if something was to happen to my nurse and I did nothing about it.” He said, keeping the smile on his lips. “So, why don’t you let me take your temperature?” He said, yanking Stan down so he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Stan cried out, nearly falling out of his heels. He looked up at his husband only to have a cock pressing against his lips, practically forcing itself in. He felt his eyes go wide and a large hand press against the back of his head. He loved when Kyle got like this, got so dominant, wanting to take charge, it seemed this whole crazy idea he concocted was working. “Mngh!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…sorry…all I have is this big thick one on hand so you’ll just have to deal with it.” Kyle said, groaning as he felt warm lips around his dick. “Yeah…take that as far back as you can…need an…accurate reading…” Kyle breathed out, groaning when he felt Stan go to town. Back when they were younger, before they really started dating, there had been a rumor that had gone around their high school; Stan Marsh gave head like a porn star. Honestly, it wasn’t a rumor, it was true, and he was goddamn proud he was the only one who got to experience that now.</p><p> </p><p>“Mngh! Mmm…” Stan moaned, feeling himself getting incredibly hard, tears welling in his eyes. He forced back a gag and felt his eyes close.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that, don’t you? Like it when I fuck your mouth good like this?” Kyle purred. “Nurse, you’re all sweaty…I think I might need to do further testing…” He said, watching as Stan snapped his big blue eyes open. “I know…I know…this was my check-up, but, sometimes things don’t turn out as planned…huh?” He added.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more blissful moments of Stan sucking him off, Kyle pulled out, watching as the brunette quickly took in a breath, gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Doctor…” Stan breathed out; trying to stand up by nearly falling back to the ground, tripping over the stiletto heels he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, you seem all out of sorts.” Kyle said, moving to pick his husband up from the floor only to bend him over his desk. “Now…this might hurt a little, but, it will tell me everything I need to know.” He said, smirking to himself. “I just need to properly prepare you before the test…don’t want to…corrupt anything that I might need to send to the lab.” He said, moving to suck on his fingers. He made sure they were nice and slick before pulling down Stan’s tiny red thong and slipping one into the tight entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!” Stan cried out. “D-Doctor…I’m so hot…is something really wrong with me?” He asked, sounding out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You certainly are hot…burning hot…” Kyle husked, slipping in a second finger to gently spread the tight hole open.</p><p> </p><p> “I-I don’t think your…device…is going to fit…it’s so big! I’m scared!” Stan cried out, feeling his cheek pressed against the wood of the redhead’s desk. He moaned as he felt fingers swirl around inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just trust the process Nurse, I’ve been told I have very good bedside manner.” Kyle assured, adding a third finger in, wanting to groan at how hot Stan’s sensual moans sounded. “I’ll take good care of you.” With that he removed his fingers and slicked himself up before pressing in, closing his eyes as he felt Stan’s warmth surround him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Stan cried out, only to have a hand clamp over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, don’t want to alert everyone in the office now do we?” Kyle said, adjusting himself inside the brunette. “Well…this all seems good so far…very tight…very warm…” He said, giving a rather rough thrust to elicit a cry from Stan. “And you…are very responsive…”</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kyle…” Stan breathed out, feeling his lover thrust in and out of him, the desk starting to creek a bit. It had been awhile since they made love, longer than he would like to admit. It was getting to the point where he thought his husband didn’t find him attractive anymore. Honestly, this had been a last ditch effort to see if there was…anything left. He didn’t want to get emotional right now; he wanted to focus on how good it felt being intimate with his husband again.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle moved to grip onto the brunette’s hips and continued his ministrations, he knew he wasn’t going to last too long. After Stan had sucked him off for the first time in awhile he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Leaning down he pressed kisses to the brunette’s neck, nipping at it and leaving little marks behind. “You’re wearing the cologne I got you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I always wear it…” Stan said, gripping onto the wood to keep himself from completely slumping over. “M-More…please…I need more…” He begged, feeling his short white dress hitched up so his lover could get better access. “It feels so good…Doctor…are tests…suppose to feel this good…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiled a little as he moved to nibble on Stan’s earlobe. “I told you…I have good bedside manner.” He whispered, giving another thrust. “You feel so good Nurse…better than any other patient I’ve ever had…”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You…better not have any other patients…like me…” Stan snapped, only to be met with another hard thrust, causing him to yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you…” Kyle said, feeling his cock twitch inside of the brunette. He was going to come, but, last thing he wanted to do was let go before Stan was done. So, he picked up the pace, going faster and faster, the brunette trying as hard as he could not to scream out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Doctor…Kyle…Kyle…yes!” Stan cried, arching his back a bit, his nurse cap falling off. “I-I’m so close…so close…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Baby…I know…just let go for me…I wanna hear you cry out my name and tell me how much you want it.” Kyle breathed out, groaning as he felt himself starting to leak.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I…want it so bad…only thing…I ever wanted… Kyle…Kyle!” Stan screamed, coming all over the desk, semen running down his thighs. He nearly collapsed on the desk, his breathing heavy.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t take much longer for Kyle to come as well, releasing inside of his husband. He couldn’t help but enjoy seeing Stan in such a destroyed state. After a few moments he pulled out, grabbing some tissues to clean himself up. He took in a deep breath and helped Stan turn over, trying to clean him up a bit too. “So…what was this all about? Not that I’m complaining…”</p><p> </p><p>Stan allowed his husband to clean up his mess and tried to steady himself against the desk. “I…I missed you… You’ve been working so much and…we haven’t…really done anything lately… I thought maybe…you were losing interest in me. I mean…we’ve been married for a long time and…I’m getting older…I just get worried sometimes…you know…” He managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle sighed, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his partner’s lips. “Stan…Baby…I could never lose interest in you. You’re everything to me…I don’t know what I would do without you. I’m sorry I’ve been working so much…I haven’t given you the attention you deserve…” He said, wrapping his arms around Stan’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Stan nodded his head. “I just miss you… I hate going to bed alone at night… I hate having dinner by myself… I just want my husband.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I promise, I’ll be around more… I don’t want you to think I don’t love you or find you attractive.” Kyle said, before laughing a little. “I do have to say…you really know how to get a guy’s attention.” He said, pulling Stan closer. “I…hope maybe we can do this again sometime…maybe with a different outfit.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan managed a breathy laugh. “Maybe next time I’ll be the doctor and you can be the nurse.” He teased with a wink.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously though the special kind of made me a little sad so I wrote this to cheer myself haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>